Deep Inside
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Chandler and his gang were bullying Lincoln for a long time and still never getting bored of it. Lincoln never told his Sisters or even his friends until one day all of Lincolns deep frustration and rage are going to show on a Lunch break. It's up to his family and friends to help him. Are they going to make it ? (Rated T: because of violent and mild language)
1. Chapter 1: The real Lincoln Loud

**Author Note: In this story it will show Lincoln's real mental state and how he really feels all the time.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this Story and what I also can confirm there will be some new Stories and chapters coming up so be prepared.**

 **But now let's begin with the Story and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The real Lincoln Loud**

Lincoln stood in front of the bathroom mirror and mutters to himself. _"They getting worser Lincoln. just keep it yourself okay ? Don't tell it anybody and they don't have to see it okay?"_ he then gets disturbed by a knock on the door. And it reveals that his sisters were standing outside waiting to do their own business.

 _"Come on Lincoln hurry. Me and nine other sisters want to go to the bathroom as well."_ Lori spoke through the door and the white-haired Boy then turns around and said. _"Y-yeah just a minute. I'm already done."_ and turns back to the mirror. After a second he puts his "mask" on and opened the door.

 _"Finally."_ The eldest mutters and enters the bathroom and locked the door. Lincoln makes his way back to his room but suddenly he got stopped by Luna and Lucy. He glanced at them and noticed they've a worried expression on their faces and stares to their only brother. Then after a moment Luna starts to talk to him.

 _"Hey Lincoln are you ok bro ?"_ she asked gently still with this worried expression on her face.

 _"I-I'm good why?"_ he responded with a smirk. Then the two shared a look to each other and turns back to Lincoln. Then the goth girl starts to talking. " _Because we both heard you crying last night and we're worried about you."_ Lincoln then lies to them. _"Oh yeah I just hurt my... knee on my desk and it still hurts."_ he then chuckles a little and both of them looked confused to the loud boy but then suddenly Lucy made a blank stare behind her Bangs and let a monotos (like always) _"you're a terrible liar Lincoln."_ voice out.

 _"Pfft what I'm not lying to you I never would do that to you."_ he said and starts to sweat and chuckle.

But then Luna makes the same expression like her little goth Sister and both of them asked him. _"How about the Sadie_ _Hawkins Dance incident ?"_ Lincoln's eyes widens and he sighs. _"Ok yeah that was the first time but now I'm saying the truth."_ Lucy and Luna still didn't believe their Brother but they also don't want bothering him and "believed" him. Lincoln then smiles to them and gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks and went back to his room.

* * *

Later in Vanzilla Luna and Lucy were sitting next to each other and talks about Lincoln which sits on the Shotgun seat and had a conversation with Lori.

 _"Look Lucy just keep a eye on Lincoln and look what's wrong with him. Because in the last Time I feel he's not himself anymore. He spends more of his time in his room and became more quietly as usual."_ Luna mutters to her sister.

 _"I will. And should I ask Haiku, Clyde and Ronnie Anne about that ?"_ the goth asks her big Sister but Luna responded quickly.

 _"No we don't want to make things worse. And by the way were gonna make a Sister meeting tonight to talk about it."_ she told Lucy and the goth nods.

Then the rest of the way the were just starring to Lincoln and were thinking what's wrong with their brother.

* * *

After a few minutes Vanzilla parks on the Royal Woods Elementary School and Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa climbed out of the van and waved the five older ones back. The Vanzilla drove off and everyone splits up except Lucy she walks beside her older Brother which noticed it and he asked her.

 _"Lucy don't you wanna go to your_ _morticains Club friends ?"_ he asked her light annoyed and look through her Bangs into her eyes.

 _"Yeah but Haiku is with your friends today and I wanna say hello to her."_ she responded to him with her monotone voice. Lincoln shrugs and went with Lucy to the group.

" _Oh hey Lame-O did you have a good start in the day ?"_ Ronnie Anne noticed the white-haired Boy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _"Eh yeah as usual right spooky?"_ he asks his young Sister and smiles at her. She just nodded and turns to Haiku which both of them gave a simply "Hey" to each other.

In the group were : Lincoln, Lucy, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Haiku, Tabby, Liam, Polly, Rusty, Zach, Giggles, Paige, Flat, Chrstina and Papa.

All of them were having a conversation to each other and none of them was realizing that a red-haired Boy with a green/white Sleeve and his gang were starring at the Boy with the orange Poloshirt.

The Gang walks towards the Group and began to smile to each other. After that Chandler pushed Lincoln to the ground and he and the others starts to laughing. _"Good Morning Linky. Did you sleep well little jerk ?"_ Chandler dirty asked him and starts laughing again.

While Clyde, Rusty and Haiku help Lincoln to stand up Ronnie Anne and Papa went to the red-haired boy.

 _"Dude what the fuck is your problem man? leave him alone!"_ The Hispanic Girl curses at Chandler and before he could say something Papa interrupt him. _"Yeah man just leave us alone and fuck off you jerk."_ Chandler then steps near them and starts talking.

 _"Why should I take some orders from a Fat Boy and a Lady?"_ that makes Ronnie Anne more angrier and she balls her Hand into a fist. Chandler continued. _"Anyway that's up between me and your retarded, albino Boy over there."_

Lincoln could feel the anger inside him and his heart begins to pump faster. He starts to breath heavily but he could calm himself back again. Tabby, Haiku, Lucy and Clyde notice it and their shared worried expression to each other. Chandler walks up to Lincoln and trapped him by his collar and whistles to him. _"See you at Lunch you Loser."_ and pushed him away and the red-haired Boy and his passes them and laughed.

Then the group went to Lincoln and they see how full hatred he looks to Chandler and his Gang. They all looks to each other and were worried about their friend/brother even Lucy and Haiku showed a worried expression on their faces. Lincoln then looks around and sees that everyone were looking at him even his twin sister and Lucy which shows him that worried expression. Lincoln then looks to his friends and sees how Ronnie and Papa also looked mad to the red-haired Boy.

The Loud Boy wanted to say something and opens his mouth but he got interrupted by the Bell. And everyone entered the Building. He then stands up and walks inside the building without even look or to say goodbye to them. He just walks with his eyes widend away.

* * *

During the lesson Ronalda, Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam couldn't pay attention to what their teacher explains to them. They were starring to their white-haired Lincoln who still was absent looking on the table. They were still worried about him and wanted to help him and his bully problem.

After a moment Lincoln suddenly raises his Hands and Agnes noticed it and picked him. _"Can I go to the Bathroom please ?"_ he asked her still looks down to the Table. Mrs. Johnson notices it and simply answered _"yeah just hurry okay ?"._ He then walks absent out of the classroom and closes the door behind him. Inside the Classroom Mrs. Johnson asks the Class why he acts like that today and some students explained the incident from early with Chandler and told everything.

Mrs. Johnson then looks shocked to her students and couldn't believe what they've said to her. She then begins to shush her Class as she notice the white-haired Boy at the door and everyone noticed it too. And were quiet.

The door opens and a tearfully Lincoln with a light black eye stumbles inside the room and everyone eyes widens. _"Lincoln what_ _happened ?"_ Agnes and Ronnie Anne asked him shocked. Lincoln said nothing and washed up the tears from his cheeks. he then turns to the Class and spoke up. _"I..It-it's n-nothing I-i just slipped out."_ he responded to them and sits down on his Table and avoid to look at his Class or even his friends.

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

It was Lunch time and all students were siting in the Cafeteria and join their Lunch. Everyone except one. The Group were sitting around a table and try to comfort the Loud Boy. Even the Twins, Lisa and Lucy heard of it and were joining the table.

 _"Linky ? are you okay ?"_ Lola asks shyly and hugs her brother. Lincoln was still absent and everything he could hear was the sound in his ear when you're under water and he also heard all those insults and pain he suffered. Clyde then speaks up to him.

 _"Buddy. you haven't touched your Lunch. Come on let's eat something."_ but Lincoln still looks on his Tray and tumbles a bit.

Chandler just entered the Cafeteria with his gang and searched for their "albino victim" and found him with his friends. He then smiles and makes his way towards the group and suddenly stops as all of them stood in front of Lincoln and looked annoyed and angered the Gang. The Gang and his leader starts to laughing and it got everyones attention. _"What the fuck guys? Are you now his Bodyguards and playing President of the Losers States ?"_ And the Gang and some of the students laughed but then interrupted their laughs and sees how Lana shows her Wrench the Gang. Chandler looked at her and turns back to his guys and orders them to grap the group. And they did.

All were screaming and trying to free themselves but then got punched in the face to shut up. Lincoln notices it and sees that they also did to Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa. The Twins and the toddler starts to cry and four were beating up Papa and Clyde.

Lincoln wants to help them but got punched by Chandler (again) and he fell to the ground. _"I think I have to show you some manners after everything Loser."_ the red-haired Boy said to the Loud Boy and kicked him in the Rips and he laughs again.

The other Students were shocked and no-one couldn't move. All were just standing and starring to the Action.

 _"Ah come on Lincoln get up and fight like a man or do have my guys to kick you and your friends butt ?"_ the boy with the green/white sleeve screamed to him who tearfully sees how the gang beats up Clyde and Papa, sexual assaulted the girls and slaps his sisters. Lincoln couldn't believe that is really happening in the middle of the Cafeteria in front of everyone. _"This must be a dream please Linc wake up."_ he thought to himself and got kicked again by Chandler.

After that Chandler takes the Loud Boy by his collar again and sees blood coming out of Lincoln mouth. He laughed hysterically and punched him again and this time Lincoln's feeling comes up again. He can feel his blood begins to boil his hands were shaking and this ringing in the ear comes again and this time Lincoln never felt so angry in his Life and breaths heavily.

He than takes the Porch from the Table and stabs Chandler on his shoulder and the red-haired Boy screams in pain and got punched in the face with a food tray. Now everyone were shocked of Lincolns activity and starred to the thousand yard starred, rage fully Lincoln who still bleed out of his mouth. The Gang members then got away from their victims and tries to attack the the Loud boy.

Lincoln was surrounded by the Boys and all of them had weapons in their hands. Lincoln just smiles and waved his hands to show them to come up to him. Then on of them runs towards Lincoln but got kicked against his knee which breaks to the other side and he cried in pain.

Then the next one with two porks in his Left Hands tried to punch him but Lincoln could dodge and punch him into the stomach which made the other to vomit on the floor. Then the white-haired Boy rips on porks out of his Hand and stabs the Boy into the stomach. Everyone GASP and started to run away and screaming.

After a few punching and broken Bones and even beats so hard one broke his jaw. Lincoln suddenly went to Chandler who's still lying on the floor in pain.

The loud boy graps him by the throat and mutters madly. _"You wanna see how I fight like a man ?"_ and punch the red-haired boy some many times and still don't stop. A few teethes flow out, the left eye swell and even the pupil squint. his completely face was swollen and Lincoln didn't even noticed that he passed out and slowy stops.

He removes himself and calms himself down and looks to his Hands. They were bloody and even his right hand is sprained from the beatings. _"That feels good."_ he thought loud to himself and looks back to Chandler and the others who were suffering in Pain or were also passed out. He then looks on the floor and notice some Blood splatter, a vomit puddle and some Lunch.

Lincoln then feels he still bleeds from his lips but also on his head. But suddenly he hears a wimper behind him and he turns around and sees his Sisters and all his friends were looking with shocking/scaredy expression against him. Lola, Lana and Lisa whimpers and looked scared towards their Brother. Lincoln also sees Lucy and Haiku starring at him in with eyes widened. Clyde and Ronnie Anne were avoiding eye contact such as Cristina, Giggles and Liam. the others had the same expression as Haiku and Lucy.

Lincoln looks at everyone and notice some bruises and sees Clyde and Papa where also bleeding from the mouth and had nosebleed and Papa has a broken nose. the white-haired Boy stands up and shyly walks towards his friends and sister but they took some steps back and the three Toddlers were starting to cry and hug each other.

The Loud boy begins to tear and looks down to his bloody hands who then got dripped by sweat and tears. At this time the Security and the Principal rushed into the empty Cafeteria and looked to the group and suddenly stops and began to gasp and sees the Loud Boy over the bad hurtly gang. The Principal then looks to Lincoln's friends and notice the bruises and the shocking expressions on their faces. He then looks back to Lincoln who disturbing looks tearfully to everyone.

After that some students enters the Cafeteria with some Teachers and were horrified what they saw.

Lincoln then tries to speak but sobs.

 _"I..yo-you've all_ _witn-essed my REAL myself."_

* * *

 **This was Chapter one. I hope you've liked what you've read and maybe we see each other in the next Chapter.**

 **P.S I hope I did not** **exaggerate with the violence just say it.**

 **What will happen to Lincoln and will his friends and families forgive him ?**

 **We will see in the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone first of all a big Thank you for all the reviews and followers and and and. :D I never thought that I become so many compliments.**

 **All the time I thought you all are going to hate this Story and say it's boring, it's unrealistic or what the fuck is that for a english. Yeah I know I don't have the best english but I'm trying my best. Give the Swiss guy a chance :D**

 **Anyway last time Lincoln accidentally showed everyone his real feelings. And was beating the hell out of Chandler but what's gonna happen to him ? What consequences will he face and what are his family and friends gonna do ?**

 **Oh I also made for this Chapter the perfect playlist:**

 _ **Eminem - The Way I am**_

 ** _I even had a own soundtrack for Lincoln insanity : OUTLAST 2: Soundtrack - School Build up_**

 _ **(I do not own these Songs or The Loud House)**_

 **And now enjoy Chapter 2: New Faces.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 New Faces**

Lincoln sits handcuffed in a chair in front of the Principal Office and looks down to his hands still shaken. His right Hand was bandaged and is also Handcuffed on the backrest. He then looks to his left side and sees all of his friends some chairs away sitting facing him with the same expression on their faces hut like back at the Cafeteria. All of them had a pack of Ice or were also bandaged on their faces and arms.

Lincoln looks to his right site and every time he moved his head it felt like he's in Slow Motion. He hears the ringing in his ear again and also could hear his deep breaths echoing through his ears.

The Loud Boy looks directly into the eyes of the Security Guard and notices in the background the sound of the sirens outside the School. But it doesn't bothering him and he went back to his thousand yard stare.

Lucy held a Ice Pack on her left cheek and couldn't believe what just happen, she looks to the others and she thought that all everyone has the same question in their minds. She then turns to her little Sisters and holds Lolas hand. Lola was still crying about the incident and also held a ice pack on her cheek and hugs Lana which also sobs into her twins dress.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were sitting next to each other and faces their white-haired friend who is absent from reality. Ronnie Anne has never expected that her boyfriend could be so dangerous and angry that he could take it with a whole gang and beat the crap out of someone. And then the Hispanic Girl realized something and starts to panic a little.

 _"What If that he did it to me back there."_ she thought to herself and remembered all the stuff she did to him. She then imagined a picture of Lincoln beating her up just like he did to Chandler and she begins to tearing.

Clyde,Zach, Rusty, Liam and their girlfriends were also starring to Lincoln and also notice the expression on his face. Clyde knows buddy since kindergarten and saw him angry but not this type of anger in him. He cheeks his glasses and to his surprise nothing is broken just a little crack on the left glass but just this.

After a few Minutes of waiting the door opens behind them and it revealed the Parents of the kids. Rita walks towards her children and hugs them. all except of one.

Lincoln.

He was still absent from the reality and didn't even notice that his mother is standing right in front of him. The others explained everything to their parents and started to crying and hugging their parents. Then the principal door opens and the Principal Huggings left his room and starts to greetings the parents and asked everyone to enter his room.

 _"Lincoln ?"_ they heard Clyde talking to Lincoln which still sits in the chair and shakes his Hands. Everyone were now looking at him and sees the Loud Boy lifted his Head and looks straight to the direction of the group and blinks many times and then looks back down to the floor.

Rita walks towards her boy and puts a hand on his shoulder but he flinched and looks again to his mother and the others but this time in a present expression in his eyes. _"I-I'm sorry it w-was my fault."_ he mutters and starts to tear.

* * *

After the visit in the Principal Office all Loud siblings were sitting in Vanzilla and all them even Rita were quiet the whole time. Until Rita broke the silence and starts talking.

 _"Lincoln... I know you don't wanna talk about it but you have to tell you're Story._ she gently talks to her son next to her who is leaning against the window and glanced up to the Sky.

 _"Look Lincoln as a mother I know something isn't right okay ? And there must be a reason why you beat up that kid back there._ _"_ She softly said to him and looks into the rearview mirror and sees the disturbing expression on her daughters face. She then turns to her Lincoln and sees he tries to avoid eye contact from his mother.

* * *

Back at the Loud House the eldest five of the family heard about the incident at the Cafeteria in the Elementary School and couldn't believe that their only brother could do something to someone.

All them were sitting in the Living Room and were thinking about Lincoln.

 _"You know guys ? I knew something wasn't right with Lincoln."_ Luna tells her Sisters. All others were looking confused towards the rock girl but she continued.

 _"Have never one of you realized that he spends more time in his room as usual ? or that he became more quiet ?"_ she asks her Sisters and they shared some expressions to each other.

 _"Do you want so say this incident has to do something with Linkys behavior ?"_ Leni softly asks with Lily in her arms and Luna carefully nods.

Lynn and Lori sat in silence and thought that might be their false for Lincolns behavior and why he acted like a maniac at the Cafeteria. After a few Minutes of silence they could hear Vanzilla pulling into the driveway and fear grippes the Sisters. Then Rita enters through the front door first, than the little ones who still are tearing and sobbing all expect Lucy who still looks in Shock.

The young ones running towards the older Sisters and hugged and cried into their Chests. Lucy meets Luna first their also hugged each other and Lucy whistles inside the Rockstars hear. _"We h-have to ma..make a secret Sister meeting."_ and let go of her.

Then Rita turns around and sees her only Boy outside standing with his view on the floor. " _Lincoln are you coming ? There's nothing to be afraid of."_ She softly calls to the white-haired Boy and he makes his way into the Living Room.

He enters the door and tries to avoid eye contact with his mother or all of his Sisters. The elder ones were gasping as they saw the bandage around his Hand and wrist and on his forehead. They wanted to comfort their brother bur all of them even Lynn were to scared of him. But then Luna starts to ask him.

 _"Lil Bro ? Are you doing good."_ she knows that's a dumb question in this situation but this is the only one who came through her mind. After that Lincoln lifted his head and looks towards his Sisters with his dead eyes.

Then Leni dares to nearing her brother. Lincoln notices her and stare directly into her eyes which she then quickly stops and stepped back. He then looks back to his mother and took a few deep breaths and starts to talk. _"I..I-I'm feel-ing good. ..Just tired."_ he answerd to Lunas question and stumbles towards the Stairs.

 _"Just to know where here to help you."_ Luan responded and suddenly Lincoln stops and slowy turns around looks at his family with anger. _"To help. like you always do."_ he sarcastically said and and walks back down the stairs and breaths heavily while starring at his family with full angered dead eyes. All were scared now and fears that they would end like Chandler and his crew. _"How YOU wanna go to help me Huh?"_ he angrily asks and continues. _"By doing to make me sleep outside again and sell my fucking stuff again ? Or to beat me up again with this MOTHERFUCKING Protocol ? Or by bullying me like you all Bitches always do especially YOU THREE?"_ He points to Lynn, Lori and Lola. _"IT'S NOT JUST FUCKING CHANDLER AND HIS GODAMN CREW WHO DID THIS TO ME. NO IT ALSO YOU THREE PUNCH OF SLUTS."_ All were gasping and crying now and Rita screams with anger towards her Son. _"LINCOLN WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN. AND EXCUSE YOU BY YOUR SISTERS."_ Lincoln then walks up to his mother and even she begins to tearing in fear. _"Or what Mum ? You're gonna smack my Ass or kicking me out ? and you wanna call yourself a mother or in dads case a father who locks their only FUCKING SON OUT IN THE YARD AND THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"_

Rita was now hurt by her Sons words and fell into her knees and starts to crying. Lincoln then turns back to his sisters and sees all of them were crying and sobbing in fear and shock. _"How does it feel to be hurt ? Sisters ? See that's what I'm feeling every FUCKING DAY."_ He then gets interrupted by Leni and Lucy.

 _"LINCOLN PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE."_ they cried towards her Brother and Lincoln kicks the small dresser with the Table Lamp on it and it breaks.

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP."_ He screams at them and all where flinching and cried even more and also fell to the ground.

 _"You want me to Stop huh? You all wanted this ?"_ He then lifted his arms like Jesus and stares at everyone who were crying right now. " _You now what's funny sisters I also said that to all of you but you DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN. I ALWAYS FORGAVE YOU, I ALWAYS SHUT MY GODAMN FUCKING MOUTH AND FORGAVE ALL YOU. EVEN AFTER THE BAD LUCK INCIDENT, THE SISTER FGIHT PROTOCFUCK AND EVEN THE FUCKING BULLIES OF YOU THREE BITCHES."_

All were begging him to stop and leave them and he did it and makes his way up the stairs and turns around again.

 _"You know what ROT IN HELL EVERY ONE I KNOW! GO FUCKING ROT IN HELL."_ And leaves his family by shutting the door.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for this short Chapter but I'm searching for ideas for the third Chapter I'm also working another Loud House Story.**

 **And again I'm really sorry for my bad english. I'm really working for my best to make a great understandable Story.**

 **However I hope we see each other in the next Chapter and let's see what gonna happen in the future of Lincoln Loud.**

 **See ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

**Authors Note: Welcome back to the third Chapter and again I wanted to say a big thank you to all the followers and reviews. I had never thought of so many compliments again. Today in this Chapter it shows the Insanity of Lincoln against his family and his friends.**

 **I also wanted to say this Chapter will be really deep for some of the viewers.**

 **I also have music for the atmosphere.**

 **\- Little Nightmares - The Way out/ The Walking Dead OST 7.01 - The only way (Of Lincoln's Insanity)**

 **\- The Walking Dead OST 7.01 - The Day has come (when Luna hugs Lincoln.)**

 **\- Coolio - Gangster's Paradise (For the School Part)**

 **But yeah I hope you will still like the Story and let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Insanity**

It was evening in Royal Woods. The Sister were sitting inside Lori and Lenis room and had a Emergency Sister meeting. Suddenly Lori slaps her shoe on the Table and spoke up. _"Ok the Emergency Sister meeting has officially begun and today sadly all of you now what the theme of the day is."_ Lori tells her Sisters and everyone were nodding and knew they gonna talk about their only brother.

Lori then looks to Luna and Lucy who were sitting next to each other on Lori's bed and continues to talking. " _Luna and Lucy wanted to tell all of us something important that maybe has to do with our beloved brother behavior."_ she explains the other seven Sisters and both of them told everything from what they've heard last night to the incident at the Cafeteria and Lucy even told Lincoln's strange behavior at the Principal Office.

 _"All the time he was absent and looked at us in a strange way more like a... Maniac."_ the goth explains her Siblings and tries to fight back her tears behind her Bangs.

The twins and Lisa agreed with that. Lana also remembered his last words before he became absent.

 _"He also said that we saw his REAL him."_ The tomboy twin told her Sisters and everyone were confused what does that mean. In the meantime Lynn was sitting on the armchair and thought about her brothers words. _"Rot in hell"_ it echoed to herself the whole time while she's starring at her Tennis ball then she remembered all the stuff she did to him in past, how she punched him, humiliated him. she fight back her tears and hides her face from her Siblings.

But suddenly she stood up and asked Lori to leave the conversation for a moment. Lori saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and she allowed her to go.

Lynn then quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. For a moment she stood in front of the door and stared into the direction of Lincoln's door and rushed inside the bathroom. She faces the mirror and wiped her tears away and washed her face with the water. At that moment she looks back into the Mirror and jumped and quickly turns around and sees Lincoln in front of her standing at the doorframe, looking at her with his dead eyes."

 _"Hello Lynn"_ the white-haired Boy quietly said to her and stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him still looking at the scared Jock.

Lynn wanted to scream but Lincoln rushed to her and covered her mouth and looks deeply into her eyes. _" Ssshh. You don't want the others to interrupt their meeting right ?"_ and strokes her hair and started to smile.

 _"How do you feel Lynn ?"_ he asked her with a gently quiet voice and grapped her by her arms. He then continued to talk and grapped tightly her arms. " _Scared right ? tell me you scared right ?"_ he asked her and frowns. Lynn couldn't talk and feels the pain of Lincolns grip she avoided eye contact to him and Lincoln angrily talked to her. " _Look me in the fucking eye Lynn when I'm talking to you."_ The Jock then tearfully looked into her Brothers eye and nodded to answer his last question. Lincoln then was smiling again and let go of her arms and leaned his hands on the walls and included the scared Jock.

Before he wanted to talk again he strokes her Hair again and touched his forehead with hers. _"You know Lynn that feeling you have right now. Is that feeling I had against you and that jerk Chandler."_ Lynn begins to cry and begged her Brother to leave her. _"Pl-please... Lincoln I-I-I'm really sorry but please le... let me go."_ she then sinks down the wall and wanted to cover her face but her Brother trapped her by her arm again and nailed her on the wall.

 _"What's the matter Lynn? why are you begging and crying?, I just wanted to now how's my big athletic pathetic bitchy Sister's doing."_ He responded and looks even deeper into Lynn's tearfully eyes.

 _"You know Lynn before I came to you I really thought you would be tuff enough and would try to defend yourself from me but Noooo. ( **laugh** ) Look what're you doing right now here look in the Mirror."_ he takes her by the neck and turns to the Mirror and held the Jock in front of it. _"Look at that she's crying and begging and wanted to go back to her Sisters for safety because she's scared of her weak LITTLE FUCKING BROTHER."_ He screamed and it got the attention of the others and they ran out the door wanted to open the bathroom door.

But it was locked. _"Lincoln let us in !"_ Lori commanded to her brother but he seems not to hearing it. He then turns his Sister around and grapped her by her collar and smiled again. _"Now it's time for your punishment."_ Lincoln sounded like a maniac this time and it made Lynn even more frightened as usual. She never was so scared by her brother in her entire life.

Lincoln balls his Hand to a fist and Lynn prepared herself for the pain but suddenly the door got kicked open and Lincoln turns around and sees his father rushing inside and threw him away from the Jock and pushed him outside the bathroom.

 _"LINCOLN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOUR ONLY COMING OUT WHEN IT'S TIME FOR DINNER YOU UNDERSTAND!"_ His father screamed at him. He then stood up and stared hateful to his family. Then his ears were ringing again and everything was in SlowMo again. He also could hear his breathing and the beat of his heart.

Lincoln lifted his injured Hand touched the pain on his forehead and closed his eyes. After that he looks back to his family who had different expression on their faces.

All the young ones,Lynn and Rita were scared of him. Lori, Luan and Lynn Sr. were angry at him. and Leni and Luna had a worried expression on their faces.

Lincoln could nothing just show them a blank stare and tumbles back to his room and closed the door.

After that everyone turned to Lynn who's still shaking and crying. _"What happened sweetie? Did he hurt you or something ?"_ Lynn Sr. asks his daughter but she didn't answer. But suddenly after a while she then starts to answer.

 _"He..he nailed me on the..the wa-wall and threatened me and wa-wande..t to punch m-me.."_ She sobs and lays her face into her fathers chest. Then everyone in this except one making a group hug.

After a while of hugging to each other they hear a familiar laughing behind them and it's revealed Lincoln who's standing in front of his shaking and starring at the group in front of him.

 _"LINCOLN WHAT DID I SAY!"_ Lynn Sr. screamed towards his Son and pointed to his room. But Lincoln didn't listen and slowly walks towards the family. Everyone stepped a few steps back and all where feeling now the same thing right now

Fear.

His father commands again to go to his room but the white-haired Boy still ignores him and still makes his way towards them. Now everyone were breathing heavily and tearing. Luna never felt so scared of her closest Sibling but then she came up with a idea.

Luna walks through her family from the behind and rushed towards her brother and hugged him. Lincoln stopped and didn't now what to do. he and his family just were standing there in silence. But then they heard their musician sobbing and crying while hugging her brother tightly. _"Please little bro don't hurt us and come back please."_ Luna cries on Lincoln's shoulder and begged him to be himself again. For a moment it was silent inside the house no-one said a word or moved until Luna feels two hands on her back.

Luna opens her eyes and held her breath and waits whats gonna happen to her. But suddenly Lincoln hugged her back and starts to crying in her chest. He felt very guilty and cried everything out. After that he let go of her and turned back to everyone. _"I'm so so_ _sorry. ( **sniff** ) what's wrong with me ?" _he turns back into Luna's chest and continued to cry.

The family felt pity for their Boy and went over him to comfort him. Luna strokes his white-hair and whistled. _"It's ok bro. We all forgive you. No one hates you."_ and squeezed him like a Teddy bear. All other were joining them and shared a family hug.

After they let go of him. They had noticed that he was sleeping on Luna's lap.

* * *

In the next morning Lincoln woke up on his bed with his Pajamas on. He looked on his clock which is hanging on the wall next to his bed and he read's _6:20._ He lifted himself up and yawned. Then he puts on his Polo but this time not the orange one, he rather took a dark grey polo shirt with a 79 on the his left chest side and puts his normally Jeans and sneakers on.

He then took made his way through the door and realized his bag was still at School in his locker. Downstairs were his family having breakfast together and had a conversation to each other like plans, what they doing today or something.

Lincoln walks slowly down the stairs and starts to breath heavily. He knew what he did yesterday and did not dare to enter the Dining room or the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths and continued to walk down the Stairs and enters the Dining Room were everyone now stopped from what they doing and looked towards the Loud Boy.

 _"Uh... morning."_ he mutters and avoided eye contact with everyone and quickly rushed towards kitchen. He took a bowl and opened a cabinet from above and took the Cereal Meal Box. he quickly returns back into the Dining Hall and passed everyone but then he suddenly turns around still avoiding eye contact. _"I..It's better when I'm walking to school. It's the best for me and the best ... for you."_ he said and rushed upstairs into his room.

The family were worried about him and shared some expressions to each other. Then Leni stood up and spoke up. " _Look I know I'm not the smartest girl in this family but we have to help our poor Linky."_ everyone were stunned by Leni's words and couldn't believe their ears. But then Rita continued. _"Leni's right something ins't ok with Lincoln. He never was the type of guy who would hurt somebody like Chandler or... you know."_ Rita then sighed and took Lynn Jr.'s Hand and stroked it.

* * *

Lincoln walked alone with his earphones to School. He felt guilty from yesterday and didn't know what's wrong with him.

 _"Am I a maniac ?"_ he thought to himself and sighed in sadness. He tried to concentrate to his music but he can't stop thinking of what he did to his Bully and his gang even if they deserved it but not beaten half to death or broke more times their arms or even punched so hard in the stomach to make them puke. But mostly sad was how brutal he threatened Lynn and the others. He couldn't stop think of that and tears were forming in his eyes.

In the meantime the Siblings were sitting inside Vanzilla in silent. No-one said a word or even tried to say something. But then half of the way Lola broke the since while starring out of the window.

 _"Guys look it's Lincoln."_ She said in her frightened voice and pointed towards the Loud Boy. Everyone shot a glance outside and looked to their brother while passing by. At this time the Loud Boy noticed it and stared with his dead eyes towards Vanzilla. He saw every one of his sisters looking at him and he looked at them back. But then the Van stops and Lori pulled down the Window.

 _"Lincoln ?"_ She called for her brother and had a worried expression on her face. _"You literally don't want drive to School ?"_ she gently asked and her Sisters were also worried but also a bit scared of him. Lincoln then walks up to Vanzilla and faces Lori. _"It's better for you that I'm not ... in your presence right now."_ Lincoln responded and took a glance to look at every of his Sisters. Then he looked straight to Lynn who's still frightened of him and started to tear.

It hurts him and to see his Sister scared to death. He then looked down sighed and continues to walk. Lori tried to call for him but his words echoed through her mind again. _It's better for you that I'm not in your presence."_ She understands what he said and she drove again.

Lincoln already could see the School and his heart began to pounding again. He then stops and took a few deep breaths. After that he turned up the volume and and made his way towards School. In the meantime Lucy, Lisa and the twins already arrived at School and splits. The group noticed the small Goth and they were walking to her and asked her how's she doing. _"I'm ... let's just say good."_ she responded and they looked at her with worried expressions. _"What happened Lucy ? Lincoln?"_ Clyde gently asked and stroked her back.

Lucy couldn't fight back her tears and remembered the actions of last night. Haiku and Tabby joined Clyde and were comforting her. She then suddenly cried into Haiku's chest and didn't know what to do for her brother. After a moment she finally calmed herself and explained everything the group what happened last night. The Group was shocked what they heard of him. Ronnie Anne was even more shocked and didn't believed her ears. Ronnie Anne opened her mouth and tried to asked her but then she noticed some Students were walking Backwards. _"Look it's Lincoln."_ someone mutters and it got the group's attention.

Lincoln walked up the Entrance and avoided eye contact. He could feel that he's being watched from everyone but he tries ignore it. But then his ears were ringing and the SlowMotion sight came back. _"Oh shit."_ he thought to himself and continued to walk. But then he dares to look up and sees everyone were glancing at him. He felt very uncomfortable and breathed even more heavier. After a few steps he looked to his right and sees them.

His Friends and Lucy were looking at him with frightened expressions on their faces just like the others. He also noticed the bruises on their faces. Clyde and Papa were also bandaged on their faces and even Papa had a Nasal splint. Lincoln saw how everyone was scared of him and he looked back to the ground. He finally arrived at the Entrance door and opens it and went inside.

Everyone then were talking about him and the group and his Sisters heard something that froze their blood in their Veins. _"Hey did you heard that Lincoln beats up Chandler so many times that he fell into a coma. And even his friends were in the Hospital with a few broken bones and someone even had a Brain damage because of him."_ one Student told another and it shocked the others as well.

 _"Please this is just a rumor guys."_ Flat told them in a shocked voice but then Cristina shook her head and spoke up. " _No it's true! I heard it in the News."_ Now everyone was even more shocked. _"News ?"_ Giggles, Lucy, Papa and Paige asked synchronic.

Cristina nodded and turned back to Lucy and hugged her. _"I'm sorry"_ She whispered into the small Goths hear and starts to sob.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's been along Time. I'm apologize but like I had confirmed I'm working on two or three Stories and one of them is even out. It's a Loud fanfic with CLOVERFIELD so just if you want. You can go check it out.**

 **Yeah I hope you've liked this Chapter and yeah see ya in the next Chapter or Story :D**

 **P.S I also wanna confirm that I'm working on a Apocalpyse Story based on NiceGodzilla's THE LOST. Thanks again for his permission and yeah I hope I'll soon can post the first "Episode".**

 **So alright now see ya. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Loud

**Author Note: Good Morning from Switzerland. Eh yeah :D. However welcome to Chapter 4 of Deep Inside and right now I have nothing to say so let's continue with Chapter 4**

 **And today's playlist is:**

 _ **Outlast 2: Soundtrack - Syphilitics Investigate 1**_ _(Part 1)_

 ** _XXXTentacion - Jocelyn Flores_** _(Part 2)_

 **Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Lincoln is sitting on his Table and looks down to his bandaged Hand. He didn't pay attention to the Lesson and can't stop thinking of yesterday what he has done to his family and that Chandler. " _I have to stop myself."_ he mutters to himself which caused attention of some of the other Students. Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach heard it as well and shot a glance towards the Loud Boy. Without noticing everyone he lifted his head and started to look around with troubled eyes.

The other looked at him with curiosity and shared some looks to each other. Mrs. Johnson notice it and turns towards her Class. _"Excuse me children but what's the problem ?"_ she sternly asked her Class and two students pointed towards the white-haired Boy. She looks at him and realizes his strange behavior.

Lincoln's sitting on his Table with a disturbed but also satisfied look on his face. He claims his injured Hand into a fist and then stretched out. After that he noticed that everyone is now looking at him and he stared to everyone and let a simply but dirty _"What ?"_ out.

At this point all even Agnes were surprised by that responding. _"Lincoln you gonna behave yourself and excuse at your Classmates!"_ Johnson said towards the Loud Boy which he then turned to her. Lincoln looked at her with his dead eyes and Agnes felt uncomfortable to him. Clyde and the others were extremely worried about him Lincoln was always a nice guy who carried to help everyone and even tried to cheer someone up when someone was sad. All liked him even when sometimes he acts like a weirdo but that's what they also liked about him. But right now sits a totally opposite Lincoln with something deep inside of him has waked up or something.

Lincoln still looks to his Teacher. But then he starts smiling and starts talking. _"You know what's funny ?"_ he asks and then turns to look at everyone in this room. _"That moment when Teachers said there also here to help."_ he said and starts to chuckle. The whole room was now filled with fear and silence. All where staring at Lincoln and he's staring back to them. _"But where were the Teachers yesterday ? In the Cafeteria where I beat the Hell out of that pile of Jerks ?"_ Lincoln asked and begins to laughing which caused the other's to feel more uncomfortable around him. Mrs. Johnson opens her mouth troy to say something but she also could feel she's frightened to him. Lincoln continues.

 _"Where were they when I punched that piece of shit straight to hell ?"_ he said and Clyde dares to say something. " _Lincoln. calm down please."_ Now everyone where looking at the Afro-American which stood up from his chair and slowly walks up to his friend. Lincoln notice it but he didn't responded and starts to cry.

Clyde walks up to the white-haired Boy and tries to comfort him. _"Let it all out Buddy. I'm here to help you."_ he said and glances back to the Class and sees that Liam, Zach and Rusty were also walking towards the duo and comforted Lincoln. Then later other Classmates like girl Jordan, Zoe, Cookie, Andrew and even Mrs. Johnson were coming to the Loud Boy to comfort him. _"Where all here to help you Lincoln. As a class we have to work together and were helping each other."_ Agnes gently says while stroke the crying Loud Boy his back.

* * *

Later it was Lunchtime and all Students were entering the Cafeteria well not all. Some students were eating outside cause of the happening from yesterday. As Lincoln entered the Cafeteria with Clyde and the Trio by his side, it became quiet in the Hall and a wave of fear filled the Cafeteria again. Some of the Students left others were trying to ignore him but he could feel everyone where scared of him.

Minutes later Lincoln walks up with the Tray around and searched for a place to sit. He looks around and sees the few glance of the students. He tried to ignore it and still looks around until he stops at one Table where all of his friends and sisters were sitting together and talking to each other. Lincoln looked at them and realizes how many friends he had. He started to counting and came up 16 people including his Sisters Lisa,Lola,Lana and Lucy. He smiles but then he frowns. _"They don't like me anymore, they fear me and tried to avoid me."_ he thought to himself and walked to a empty Table which was the Table from the action yesterday.

He suddenly stops and looked down at the floor. There was still traces of the fight yesterday. Blood, Vomit even a small Teeth lies on the ground. Lincoln sighed heavily and sits and eats his Meal alone until a group with familiar faces joined him at the Table. He shaped himself out of his daydream and looked around and sees his younger Siblings and the others with a small smile on their faces looking at him. _"Why ?"_ he asked them and all of them were looking to each other until Ronalda spoke up. _"Because first we saw you avoiding us and second you're our friend and my babe Lame-O"_ the others agreed with her and Lincoln shook his head. _"But you don't deserve a Friend or Brother..."_ he said that as he looked towards his Sisters. " _...who can be such a... Maniac."_ he said in a sad voice and starts tearing.

 _"You're not a Monster Lincoln."_ Giggles said while she and Ronnie Anne stroke his back cause they were sitting next to him _."Yeah you just protect yourself and took vengeance against them for us... in a brutal way."_ Flat said and his girlfriend Paige looked at him with a the-last-part-wasn't-worth-it look. _"And also thanks to you Lincoln were becoming good friends to each other."_ Papa said and Flat agreed with him.

 _"Or do you remember the Sadie Hawkins Dance ?"_ Polly said and Lincoln remembered the night and nodded with a slide smile on his face. _"Thanks to you Tabby,Giggles,Haiku and myself wouldn't first found our true love and second our friendship."_ And now everyone agreed and Lincoln blushed a bit.

 _"And even back home you're always there for us Big Brother. Even after the everything."_ The twins said and while hugging him.

 _"Yeah every time you were there for my Chemistry Studies or for our goth Sister's poetry."_ Lisa agreed and puts on her usually smile.

Lincoln then lifted his Head still tearing and tried to smile. _"But you all definitely heard what I did to my family yesterday."_ he sobbed and the groups starts nodding.

Lincoln frowns again and starts talking. _"All the stuff may be came out good but If you remember what happened before."_ he said and now all where looking in curiosity and even shared some expressions to each other.

 _"Look for example the Sadie Hawkins Dance. You all five thought I would cheat on you and also wanted to beat me and leave. "_ He pointed to Ronnie, Haiku, Tabby, Polly and Giggles.

 _"Or the awkward Video of me flirting to a picture of Christina."_ he stops for a moment to breath. _"I did post the Video because I helped my Sisters out for filming their awkward Moments for a fucking Award. Just because I also wanted to win a goddamn trophy."_

 _"Or you three."_ he pointed towards Paige, Flat and Papa. _"Remember I wrote a fucking creepy Love Letter for you Paige or the Moment I stole my Sister Bike just because I was selfish to be a cool guy and join the Cycle Gang. OR ALL THE OTHER FUCKING THING I DID TO MY FAMILY AND YOU. FOR EXAMPLE THE FUCKING GIRL GURU INCIDENT."_ he now yells to everyone and the all others in got his attention and stared at him.

The Group looked at him and were shocked of his behavior. Lincoln turns back to them and his Insanity comes back again. _"N-no not again."_ he sobs and the other's heard it and asked him if he's ok. _"I-I-I'm good just do me a favor and leave me alone."_ He commands them and left the Group and exits the Hall through the Doors. His friends and siblings were shocked and also hurt by his words and shared again some sad expressions to each other.

Outside Lincoln's running to the Toilets and hides in of the Stalls and cried as hard as he could. _"What the fuck is wrong with me ?"_ He asked in a loud voice and he was so nervous that he has to puke and he vomits inside the Toilet and he passed out.

* * *

 **Sorry that this Chapter was short but I have to use the next parts for Chapter five. So I'm apologizing for that. I'm really sorry.**

 **As far as you guys could read you notice that Lincoln is mentally not okay. But he even tries to save everyone around him not to hurt them like Chandler or in Lynn in her case.**

 **What I can say is in the next Chapter we will hear about the other Sisters and a bit more about that Bully Chandler.**

 **So stay tuned guys and yeah see ya in the next Chapter or Story. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Nathan Brady

**Author Note: Hi so here's the fifth Chapter and again sorry for the short last Chapter but here's the thing I meant in the last Chapter**

 **And here's were the Song's of today.**

 _ **Led Zeppelin - Black Dog**_

 _ **The Beatles - Eleanor Rigby**_ (part 2)

 _ **$uicide Boy$ - O Pana**_

 **I wish you a good read and have fun with Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Nathan Brady**

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and felt the cold floor which he's lying on. He tries to sit up and realizes that his head hurts not because of the Fall more like migraine which is not. _"Oh jeez how long I passed out."_ he asked himself and took out his Phone from his pocket and gasped. _2:28_ Lincoln passed out for two Hours and no-one was searching for him ? He thought to himself.

At this Moment when he gets up someone opened the Door from the outside and walked in. Lincoln stood still without making a sound. But the Person walks up to his Stall and stopped right in front of it. _"Hey you don't have hide dude. Come on out."_ The person said and Lincoln flinched a little.

He still stood inside the Stall but then he spoke up. _"How do you know that I'm in here ?"_ he asks and the Person behind the door responded. _"Let's just say I was nearby and saw you. So come on man."_ he explained to him and Lincoln carefully opens the door and faces the Person in front of him.

The Person was in the same height and age as Lincoln and had short long brown hair which he looks like Daryl Dixon in Season 4 of The Walking Dead. Not to mention that also wore a Black Vest with a dark blue Jeans Jacket. He also wore black Pants which are sinking inside his dark Brown Sneakers. Lincoln studied the Person and didn't recognized him.

 _"Eh do I know I mean you're also coming to this School ?"_ he asks in confusion and the Person starts to chuckling. _"Yeah not really right now I'm new in this Town so not really."_ The Daryl-looke alike responded and Lincoln nodded in understanding.

 _"So how did you that I'm in here ?_ The Loud boy asked him and then he starts to panicking. _"Is everyone looking for me ?"_ he now asked in panic. He then tried to leave the person and wanted to leave but then the other boy calmed him.

 _"Wow wow Man calm down dude. No-one is looking for you I just came by and saw that you were lying in the Stall like a corpse."_ he calmly said towards Lincoln and the white-haired Boy sighed in relief. _"Oh okay."_ he said and then there was a awkward silence around them until the Boy broke it and started to introduce himself. _"I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan Brady."_ he said and showed his Hand for a cool Handshake. _"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."_ he mutters and reached out his Hand.

Nathan than clapped Lincoln's hand in a way which in Lincoln's opinion looks cool. _"Loud huh ? The guy with ten Sister's huh ?"_ Nathan said with a dirty smirk on his face. _"It must been really ... hot to have ten Sister around right. I mean you can called it Loudcest."_ Nathan said still has his smirk on his Face. Lincoln looked at him with a disgusted expression until Nathan starts to laugh.

 _"It was joke dude. You really thought I'm that kind of guy ? Dude. I have a Sister as well."_ Brady said and continued to laugh which makes Lincoln also starts to laugh. Now both of them laughed together until they can't laugh anymore.

Lincoln then looked at the Mirror and sees himself still got some little Bruises on his face. The Loud Boy noticed that Nathan's staring at him in the Mirror. _"Chandler did that right ?"_ he asked the white-haired Boy and he nodded. Nathan also nodded in understanding and leans at the wall. _"Yeah that Son of a Bitch. In my opinion he deserved what you did to him. But don't you think you went a little to far ?"_ the Daryl look alike said and asked Lincoln turned back from the Mirror and looked straight to Nathan. _"He deserved every little Punch I gave him. He humiliated me over a year now. And at this day he and his crew assaulted my friends and my sisters in front of me. You don't understand how it feels."_ Lincoln sternly responded and turns back to his reflection to wash himself up from the tears and vomit.

 _"No Lincoln. you're wrong man. I know exactly how it feels to be bullied."_ Nathan responded and the Loud boy returned back to him. _"Before I moved here. We lived back in Pennsylvania. My Sister and I went to the same School just in different grades. She was at that Time in the second grade and I was in the fourth. I accidentally posted a picture of me ..."_ Nathan suddenly stops and looked towards Lincoln and thought if he should trust him. But he feels he can trust him and continued.

 _"I accidentally posted a Picture of me were I kissed on a Picture of my Crush. Then it all started. Everyone laughed and pointed at me, made kissing sounds, filled my Locker with Note Papers that says: Weirdo, Freak, pervert, creep and even drawings of me kissing my crush."_ he then stops and sighed a littler and continued again. _"Than one it went straight to Hell. First my formerly Crush yelled at me in front of everyone to Stay the Hell away from her, and then a group like Chandler and his faggots came up to my and beat me up, pushed me, and did other Stuff. Just like you."_ Nathan said while he looked to the pittied Lincoln.

 _"Hell I even know how it feels when Sisters came up to one and ask them to do their_ _favor."_ he said and leans back from the Wall. He then walks up to Lincoln lightly Punched him on his shoulder and walked straight to the door. _"See where both like the same the only thing that makes us different is the Body and cloth."_ Nathan said before he completely left the Loud Boy.

But Lincoln wanted to ask him what he mean with that and wanted to know how he got ride of his Bullies and rushed over to the door and opened it. He ran out and all what he can see was a empty Hallway on both side. _"What the -..."_ Lincoln mutters to himself and looked around for Nathan but he was gone.

* * *

Luna was sitting in Music Class with her Guitar on her Lap. Next to her sits her girlfriend Sam and to her right her other Friends. Everyone were paying attention to their Teacher who showed them the strange looking Music Video of the Beatles - Eleanor Rigby.

Luna and Sam were holding Hands to each other and Luna was thinking of her Brother and wasn't paying attention to the Video. She was shocked from the News that her own and closest Sibling beat up someone so brutal that he ended up in a Coma. And also took down an entire Group of Five People. The others heard it as well and were questioning her or gave her some glances. Sam and her friends were comforting her and even Sam was surprised to hear that.

She always saw Lincoln as a very kindly, sweet, cool, funny and even wise for his age Person and never thought that this kid would hurt someone like that. She, Luna and her friends even realized how a talented musician he is. Luna even gave him one of her Guitars to his twelfth Birthday and today they were having a Jamming session together sometimes. And he began to love his guitar.

Sam and the others knew Luna and Lincoln were very close to each other even through bad times and what her Brother said towards her yesterday hurts her really hard and Sam asked Luna if she could come over after school and the blonde with the blue streak nodded. And not just her also her other Siblings and parents were hurt and frightened by his words and behavior yesterday.

* * *

Worse got Lynn. Lynn was sitting on a bench in the Gym Hall. She looked down to her Hands who rolled a Tennis ball around. She never thought that Lincoln was scared of her and her actions. _"I supposed to be the protective Sister and not being a fucking Bully."_ She thought to herself and tossed the Ball away. Lynn was always the person who hates Bullies every time she heard that one of her Sibling got bullied she fixed it in her own way. Even that time were Ronnie Anne once bullied her Brother she wanted to beat her up until she heard that Ronnie Anna has an crush on him.

Lynn always wanted the best for her and her Siblings but she never knew that she bullied her own Brother in her own way. Lynn starts to hate herself and If she was another Person she would beat the hell out of him like her Brother did to Chandler. She clenches her Hands to a fist and feels she started to get angry and she took some heavy Breaths and took the Ball again and pressed it as hard as she could.

At this time her Boyfriend Francisco and her best Friend Margo came up to her and were sitting next to her. _"Hey Lynn are you okay ?"_ Francisco worriedly asked and he and Lynn greeted with a kiss. She then moved over to Margo and they Brofisted to each other.

 _"I'm fine just ... tired."_ She lied and her boyfriend noticed it. _"Lynn we're now one year and four month together you can't hide from me anymore."_ he said with a small smirk and hugged from behind. _Lynn could do nothing just say the truth and sighed. "Yesterday ..."_ she said and tried to say in a nicer that her Brother attacked her but she didn't found the right words and she tried to fight her tears back. _"Yesterday Lincoln attacked me."_ now she's tearing into her Boyfriends chest and he and Margo comforted her and shared some shocking expression to each other.

 _"How ?"_ he carefully said and she lifted her head. _"What ?"_ she asked him and Francesco repeated himself. _"How ? What did he do to you ?"_ he asked and Lynn took a look to Margo which also was curious and then she looked back to her Hispanic boy. She then explained both of them what happened last night and both of them looked at her in shock and her Boyfriend a bit in anger because he really loved her and would do anything to make her happy again. And he really liked her brother and never thought he would do that to her.

But Lynn didn't confessed why he was attacking her she just lied that he was still in rage and couldn't help himself. _"Lynn first of all sorry to hear that and is there anything we could do to help you ?"_ Margo asked her and puts a hand on the Jock's shoulder. Lynn just shook her head. _"No. I have to fixed it alone."_ she said in a sadly voice still holding her boyfriends Jersey in her hands.

 _"Look I know you don't want much talk about it. But one thing you should now were here for you. I'm always here for you and I would do anything to see you feel better and smiling."_ Francisco said to her girlfriend. Lynn knew how much he loved her and she did it as well. She feels safe around and with him even she didn't showed him. She lifted her head again towards her boyfriend. _"Can you came over after_ _school ?"_ she asked him and he starts to thinking and then he smiles and let a simply "Yes" out. She smiles and kissed him again.

* * *

Lori and Leni were waiting inside Vanzilla and chatted with their Boyfriends. Lori with Bobby and Leni with Chaz. Both of them also had a conversation about their Brother with their Boyfriends.

Bobby also was worried about his "formerly Little Brother". He couldn't believe that Lincoln could be so gruesome and violently to someone he must really hated that guy he thought to himself. He also was worried about his little Sister Ronalda because last night she teared in her room and spoke about that she was worried about her white-haired boyfriend. She also felt scared against him when she remembered how gruesome she was towards him at the beginning.

Lori didn't know what do to and needed help. She asked Bobby if he could come over and he agreed.

The same was with Leni she was not the smartest Loud but she knew Lincoln's words hurts the family badly and she wanted her "Linky" back. Back to his normal self. Chaz was always a sweet and funny guy to her and like Francisco and Bobby he really loved her girlfriend and he also liked her Family especially Lincoln and the Twins. He was just like the others shocked about the News and what Leni told him what the Loud Boy did to Lynn. Also Leni asked him to come over after School and he comes too.

* * *

In that Time the two eldest were waiting for their younger Sisters in Vanzilla. Makes Luan her way to her Locker with her girlfriend Maggie. _"Luan you've been quiet and depressed since the beginning and it's my Job to play the Emo not you."_ Maggie said in a worriedly monotone voice to her girlfriend. Luan then looked towards her Emo and looked her in the eye and smiled.

 _"It's just about Lincoln. I think you've already heard what he did yesterday to that jerk."_ Luan said and the Emo nodded. Maggie knew that she was depressed about this but she want it to talk to her about it. And tried to cheer her up. Luan then explained everything to her girlfriend and tears were forming in her eyes. Maggie was in her way shocked what she heard and just shook her head and then comfort Luan with a hug. Luan accept the hug and hugged her back.

 _"Look Maggie you know I love you and I don't want to talk about this here."_ She said and also asked her to come over after School and Maggie agreed swell.

* * *

Later at the Loud House Lucy texted all her friends to come over and even told their younger Sisters that they came while Lincoln was at the Arcade by himself. The group sat down in the Living Room and were talking about him. But then suddenly the elder came and also came their Boyfriends with in and all of them where surprised what where they doing here. But then Lucy got up and explained they were talking about Lincoln's behave today and how he can they help him.

The elder ones where all curious what happened to Lincoln today and now everyone were sitting in the Living Room some of them had to sit on the floor and Lucy and the others were telling them about his Strange behave today in Class and in the Cafeteria and his disappearing from the lessons. And he talked with a new Student named Nathan Brady.

* * *

Lincoln was done with the Arcade and walked with his Earplugs in his ear back. But then he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and he turned around and it was Nathan. _"Hey Nate where you've been ? You just_ _disappeared."_ Lincoln asked him and the Daryl look-alike handshaked him.

 _"We'll I was heading back to Class."_ he said and leaned his arm on Lincoln's shoulder while their walking together. The after a moment of walking and talking Lincoln remembered his question from before and asked him.

 _"Hey you've said we're like the same just our Body and cloth were the same what did you mean by that ?"_ Lincoln asked Nate and he looked at him.

 _"Have you even heard my Story what I've been through and that my Sister is like your ten other Sisters dude. I've even realized that you and me like the same Games and even both of us likes Ace Savvy dude."_ Nate said in joy and Lincoln couldn't believe what he just said. _"You like Ace Savvy ?"_ he asked Brady and he nodded and explained him all his collections and his best Moments. Lincoln's eyes widened.

 _"Oh my God that's also my best moments man."_ Lincoln said to him and both of them Brofisted each other and smiled. Lincoln had never knew that such a cool guy like Nate love the Ace Savvy Comics just like him. Both of them then continued their conversation and walked back home without noticing that Lincoln forgot his second question.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter Five. I hope you've liked that Chapter. I also read a few Reviews and thank you soooo much for the compliments and Fan's and even thank you for the Tips.**

 **I sadly have to say that maybe in the next time a fewer Chapters and other Stories will come because first : School starts again and second: After the Holiday we begin with our "Project Work" in School and that's why maybe it will take long for the next Chapters so I'm very sorry for you Fans and readers out there but don't worry I will come back :D**

 **Have a good night (from Switzerland) :D**


	6. Chapter6:Not alone in that crowded House

**Author Note: Heeeeey long Time , no see (Ok just three days ago anyway :D**

 **Sorry for the long pause School just started and I'm really busy. Because we have just started our Project Work for School and yeah Busy :D**

 **So anyway in the last Chapter we met the "Daryl look alike" Nathan Brady and what's with him we soon find out. So prepared.**

 **But now is Time for Chapter 6 were our white-haired Protagonist confronts his family and friends.**

 **Today's Song is:**

 _ **Rolling Stones - Paint it Black**_

 _ **Twenty-One Pilots - Ride**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Not alone in that crowded House**

After a nice conversation with Nathan about Ace Savvy and some Video Games like : Hazmat Evil 7 or Biofight Infinity. Lincoln turned around and he disappeared again. _"What a strange but cool guy."_ Lincoln said to himself and shrugs. On his way back home he put back his earplugs inside and scrolled through his Playlist and found one. _Mike Swagger and the Rolling Rocks - Paint it Black._ Luna once showed him some of her favorite Songs from her favorite Band and some of them he liked as well. He pushed the play button and continued to walk.

The Song starts and Mike starts to sing. Lincoln shook his head with the Beat and began to sing too. _" I see a red door and I wanted to painted Black."_ Both of them were singing and the white-haired Boy continues to sing.

Later he arrived at his House and is still singing and dancing. He opened the door and enters the House with his singing and dancing. He was so in the music that he didn't noticed behind him sat a very big group watching him dancing and singing. Lincoln dances his way inside the Dining Room and headed inside the Kitchen to trap a Soda. As he opened the Fridge he the Song ended and the next one began to play. _Twenty-Two Pilots - Ride._

Lincoln grabbed the Soda and dances back to the Dining Room still has his eyes closed to feel the music. Now walking back to the Living were his Siblings and Friends were looking at him with surprise and little chuckles. But then they realizes how talented he's singing. It made also their happy to see Lincoln smiling. Now Lincoln still with closing eyes stood in front of the crowd and sang the refrain.

 _"Oh, oh_ _I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_

 _Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_  
 _Taking my time on my ride"_

But then he opens his eyes and shut his mouth in shock and gasp. Everyone were silent for a moment and glanced towards the Loud Boy. But then Lincoln broke it. " _Eh- I..."_ He tried to talk but he had no words to say and began to blush.

But then a sound of cheering were coming against the white-haired Boy and he flinched a bit and then gazed at everyone dumbfounded. _"That was amazing Bro"_ Luna said while hugging him. _"Yeah I never knew that you've got so much talent in singing."_ Lori said and everyone except Luna, Sam and Tabby agreed with them. The trio knew he could sing from their Jam sessions. They even found out that he's good at the Guitar and the Drum set.

* * *

After a few compliments Lincoln blushed even more and smiled a little. _"Eh. thanks I guess."_ he mutters and made his way upstairs but got stopped by Luna. He turned around and sees her now looking at him with worries.

 _"Lincoln..."_ she said trying to find the right words and found them. _"Would you join us for a sec, we need to talk to you."_ Lincoln looked her in the eyes and then turns back to the crowd and started to feel uncomfortable and lets out a nervously _"O-Ok"_ out.

He then sits on the Armchair were Maggie was sitting (she made him space and sat next to his girlfriend) Lincoln then looked at everyone who's starring at him with worries expression all except two Lynn and Francisco. Lynn was still scared of him and sat on the Lap of her boyfriend like Lily on Leni. Francisco was a little mad at him and showed him with a light mad expression.

Suddenly Lori began to talk. _"Lincoln... I think you know why were all here talking to you right ?"_ Lori said in a soft voice and Lincoln looked at her then looked away to think about but then he notices and nodded. _"Look Lincoln we know you feel uncomfortable right now but were all worried about you. Everyone one here..."_ She said and waved her arms to show everybody. _"...wanted to help you but we can't help when you don't say why are you acting like that."_ Lori said and Lincoln tried to avoid everyone's eye contact and just sits still with no response.

He has no words because he himself didn't know why. _"Look Lincoln it's ok."_ Ronnie Anne said while sitting on the floor between Zach and Clyde. _"Like Lori said were here for you. You don't have to struggle yourself or some-..."_ Now she was cut of from Lynn. _"Look Lincoln I know I'm the last one you want to hear right now but please answer me one thing."_ Lynn said and sighed for a moment and felt her boyfriends arms comforting her. then she continued.

 _"Do you hate us ?"_ Lincoln's eyes widened still looking on the floor. and the crowd where also curious and worriedly waited for a response but he still was sitting in the Chair looking on the floor mumbling something with his mouth. _"Lincoln please answer my question please."_ Lynn said starting to tearing. Lincoln could also feel the tears forming in his eyes he opened his mouth but brought no voice out. He also started to sweat and it's too much for him. And then he feels the Pain in his Head again and reached it with the right Hand.

At this Moment Lincoln slowly lifted his head towards his Siblings and Friends and looked at them with his dead eyes. Some of them gasped and noticed that he's not himself anymore and were frightened again. Lynn now was more scared of him but she stood up and stars to sob again.

 _"Lincoln please answer me the fucking QUESTION!"_ She yelled and it made Lily cry. Lincoln still sitting in the chair turned back to Lynn and lifted himself up and slowly walks to the Jock.

Lynn's Memories came up again and Francisco and the others noticed it and stepped between her and her brother. _"Lincoln calm down."_ Francisco sternly said but then Lincoln shoved him away and now Luna and Liam were trying to held him back but they also got pushed and now Lincoln rushed towards Lynn. Lynn could nothing do just raise her arms to safe herself and even cried a little. But suddenly she could feel his arms around hims and his Face crying in his Chest.

Lynn and the other's were shocked about this situation and just looked at him until he lifted his Face and said. _"I-I I don't ... hate you guys. I can't even explain myself ( **Sniff** ) what's wrong with me-e." _he cried and hugged her tightly.

Lynn could nothing do then just tearing and hugs him back. _"I forgive you little Bro."_ she said in a soft voice and cried with him. The Siblings and some of their Boyfriends and even Lincoln's friends were tearing also tearing in joy and all of them joined a group hug. Then they released from each other and Lincoln let a quick look out of the Living Room Window and saw him.

* * *

 _"Nathan ?"_ he said out loud so that everyone could hear him and looked at him in confusion. _"Who ?"_ Lana said and looked where he looked. Lincoln rushed over to the front door and sees him smoking on one of the wooden Stages.

" _That was really brave of you dude. I'm really proud of you. I never did that to my sister of_ _forgiveness."_ The Daryl look alike said and took a train from the cigarette. _"First of all also Hi Nate and second why are you coming and go out of nowhere and how did you now I was in the Stall ?"_ Lincoln furiously asked him and then stops and asked him this one question.

" _Who are you really ?"_ Lincoln asked him and both were silent for a Moment. But then Nathan turns around threw the lighter away and walks up to the white-haired boy. He neared him and now both of them stood there face to face to each other looking in each others eye with a mad look.

 _"It's better when you go back to your Sisters and Parents and better forgive them for what you did at that day you almost beat you're Sister, Yelled at your Family and almost killed a punch of Assholes a-..."_ Nate suddenly stops and noticed the Group watching them from outside the Windows and the front door an he turns back to Lincoln. _"You're not alone in that crowded House."_ he silently said and walked away still looking in mad to him and turned around and walked along the Walkway.

 _"YEAH YOU BETTER FUCK OFF NATHAN."_ Lincoln yelled towards him and Nate showed him the middle Finger and disappeared behind some Fences and Neighbor houses. Then Lincoln turned around and sees his Siblings looking at him in confusion. _"Who're you talking to ?"_ Lola asked and had a confusion look towards her big Brother.

Lincoln said nothing and passes everyone and walked up the Stairs and closed the Door and lay on his Bed. After a minute Nathan's last words were echo him through his Mind and he starred at the Ceiling.

 _"I'm not alone in this_ _crowded House."_ He says out loud not noticing that Luna, Sam and Ronnie Anne were standing in front of the door and heard what he said and they shared some worried expression to each other.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter six and yeah for me I think I rushed through and wrote just something down. That's what I think .**

 **But I still hope you enjoyed the Chapter and yeah see ya :D**

 **P.S What I can promise is that next Chapter our Protagonist will met someone** **unexpected. So be prepared**


	7. Chapter 7: One Month later (short)

**Author Note: It's been 84 years :D Yeah welcome back to chapter 7 of DEEP INSIDE. I just wanted to say this will be another short Chapter cause I don't have much time to write. In School we have Project Work to do and you know puh so I'm really sorry guys.**

 **I apologize for this long break but a few may have noticed that I'm working on other Fanfics. And recently I uploaded a Preview of a new Fanfic and for this I need your help for it. I'm trying to do a like my own Universe of the Loud house with other Characters from other TV Shows or Movies.**

 **So I was asking you If you would like to have such a Story or not. That's what I'm asking about you**

 **Anyway :D fucking self promoting**

 **For this Chapter I used:**

 _ **Eminem - Bully**_

 **So I shut my mouth and start writing the Chapter :D**

* * *

It's been one month ago since the incident. The Sisters and their and his friends were keeping a eye towards their white-haired Boy. All of them noticed something is definitely wrong with him and they also asked him once but he didn't responded or just ignored the question and changed the topic.

Lucy, Lana, Lola and the others often saw him talking to someone but they don't know to who. And from day to day they noticed that Lincoln acted more like introverted and a little naughty. He also left the group when they joined him in Lunch and he even turns back and said. _"It's better for you."_ Everyone were still scared towards him and he started to like it and sometimes throughout the Lessons he asked to go to the Bathroom and stayed there for like a half hour.

At home he barely sleeps, eats and often does like Lucy a night walk outside. One day the friends and sibling including Rita and Lynn Sr. were meeting up again and also called Dr. Lopez without Lincoln's knowing.

* * *

On another day Lincoln was packing his Bag with the Books he needed for School today but got disturbed by a familiar face. _"Wincown ?"_ He turns around and he couldn't believe who he's seeing in front of him. _"Chandler ?"_ he asked in confusion while looking into the brutal bruised face.

At this moment everyone was surrounding them and hopes for happening something. Even his friends and Sisters were watching them in the crowd. Clyde, Papa and Ronnie were still angry towards their attacker but Haiku and Lucy could held them back and tried to calm them down.

After a moment of silence Chandler broke it. _"Liften I know I'm dhe wast pewson you wanna fee wight now."_ Chandler said with his still broken Jaw and knocked out teeths. He stopped for a moment to think what he just wanna say to him. _"Bud you sust fhould know dhad I'm wewwy wewwy fuging fowwy. I wif I could turn back time and sange ewewyfing."_ Lincoln could see to his left intact eye that he really felt guilty about everything.

Lincoln was just trying to say sorry but then the Daryl look-alike Nathan rushed between them and "spoke" for him. _"Sorry ? You feel sorry ?"_ he stopped for a moment and chuckled a little then continued. _"Oh man Chandler you know Fuck you! No really go fuck you self dude! After everything you did to him and his sisters and friends. You came came back and says you're fucking SORRY ?"_ Now the hallway was filled with silence no-one was saying a word and widened their eyes. Chandler and Lincoln were shocked and listened what Nathan said towards the red-haired bruised Bully.

 _"But you know what Chandler since you came back. How about Lincoln and me were doing the same thing you did to him in the past. Huh ? How about that."_ Brady said while shoved the ex-bully. Lincoln was about trying to stop him but he couldn't. His body feels like in cement. He just could yell "Stop!" towards him and he noticed that some of the Students were looking confused towards him and Nathan's turning around and looked back to the Loud Boy.

 _"Dude I was about to accept his apologize man."_ Lincoln said and Nathan walked over to him. _"Dude you need to learn man come on."_ The Daryl look alike said and puts a hand over his shoulders and led him the way.

While the others were confused and frightened just like Chandler he was about start to cry but he could fight the tears back. Then he turns towards the group who noticed him and stared at him with a hated look.

* * *

On the Roof of the Elementary School Lincoln and Nathan were sitting together on the Edge of the Roof sharing a Soda can. _"Why did you come back ?"_ Lincoln asked while taking a sip from the Can. Nathan responded without looking to the white-haired Boy.

 _"I don't know man. Maybe I need friends. or you're the only one who could I understand."_ Nathan said and then turns his torso against Lincoln. _"You know."_ Nathan starts. _"I thought about our last fight on your Porch."_ the Daryl look-alike stopped for a Moment and Lincoln took another sip from his Can. _"I think I was kind of a Asshole back there and I'm sorry dude."_ he apologizes and the white-haired Boy accept it with a Brofist.

Then a moment of silence was around them and they looked down to the traffic road. _"How about we go to the Arcade after School."_ Lincoln asked and Brady just nods. _"I think you read my mind Loud Boy."_ and both of them were laughing together.

Then the School Bell rang and both of them made they way back inside. Then before Lincoln disappeared inside his Classroom both of them adopt each other with a Handshake and went to their Classes.

* * *

 **So yeah I'm again really really really really Sorry for this low short Chapter. But I still hope you've liked it.**

 **And yeah I hate self promoting but I wanna say IF YOU WANT go check the Preview of my fresh uploaded Story and the other Story that will be connect with that. TRAUMA**

 **So i wish you a good Day/Night and we see each other tomorrow,next week, in 100 years :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Apologizes

**Author Note: Welcome back to chapter 8 and I got nothing to say today so let's start right now :D**

 **Playlist today:**

 ** _Foster the People - Pumped up kicks_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Apologizes**

Finally the bell's ringing and the Students walked through the Entrance doors and went home to do their plans. Chandler walks over to his locker and opens it. He took his Bag and stuffed those books who he needs for homework tomorrow. After that he shuts his locker and was about to leave but he stopped and noticed that he had forgot something he wants to do.

He walks through the front doors and faces the School and waited for someone. In the meantime of waiting he could see and feel that everyone was glancing at him with a disgusted or a he-deserved-that face. He tried to avoid them and glanced down at the floor and massaged his wound on his shoulder where Lincoln stabbed him with the porch. _"I never thought he could be such angry. ( **Sigh** ) Chandler you're a fucking jerk why didn't you stopped you diseased cocksucker." _he though to himself and clenched his hands to a fist. He never felt so guilty but in the other hand he wants revenge on him for what the Loud Boy did to him.

After five minutes he lifts his head and sees a group with familiar faces. Clyde,Lucy,Ronnie Anne,Lola,Lana,Lisa,Papa with Christina in his arms, Flat and Paige holding hands, Haiku, Giggles, Zach,Rusty, Polly, Tabby and Liam but no sign of Lincoln. He also noticed all of them had a worried or sad expression on their faces. First he wanted to leave them but he took all of his braveness and walked over to them and called them. All where turning to him and began to look at him with a angered or pure hatred face.

Chandler suddenly slowed down and started to shaking. He lifts his hand and tried to say a word. _"What the hell do you want from us Fucker ?"_ Paige and Ronnie Anne asked him with a annoyed but also hatred expression. Chandler tried to avoid eye contact with them and turns his body towards Lucy.

 _"Wook... I know you all wand me do fee me dead wight now. Bud befowe you kill m-me ... I fust wanted to fay ..."_ Chandler bit on his under lip and tried to fight back his tears. _"I'm weally fucging Forry fow whad I did. I don'd know whatf been ... I'm fowwy dhad I bwoke and huwt youw bwoder Lucy ow in youw chafe Wonnie boyffiend ow wike all of you fwiend. I still have Nightmawes aboud him and you. When I waf in thad fucking Coma. You fafed me... Twied to beat me up again. Pleafe I fust want you to know I'm w-really sorry guys. And I want to help you to bring him back."_ In that time his tears were running down his bruised cheeks and he could perfectly talk again. Chandler begged them for forgiveness but the Group stood still and just looked at him. Some of them likes to see him like that but others really wanted but still felt wrong just to forgive him. Chandler suddenly calmed himself and took a few breathes.

Back in the School Lincoln was talking with Nathan about the new Issue of Ace Savvy where Ace was interrogates the Jester at the Police Station where Darwin Cent and Molly where. They went to the lockers and Lincoln noticed that his locker was right next to him and he also sees that Nathan and him had the same Bags. _"Holly Molly Nate we have the same Bags what a coincidence."_ Lincoln smiles and Nathan glanced at Lincoln's bag and then back at his and starts to chuckle. _"Holly Shit. Dude what ? This can't be real. It starts to creep me out."_ Brady laughed and both of them handshaked each other while they were laughing. After that they left the Building and suddenly stops. Before them they see the others with Chandler in front of him begging and tearing.

 _"Jeez never thought we roll a Drama Show here."_ Nathan said and both of them walked over to them. The group looks over to them and showed a worried expressions towards them. _"Hey guys what's going on here ?"_ Lincoln asked and looked towards his former ex-bully. _"Ugh Mr. Mudface tried to apologizes to us and wanted to help u-..."_ Lola suddenly stopped by Ronnie Anne and Lincoln raised a brow. _"What helping ?"_ Nathan sternly asked and Ronnie tried not to look shocked and starts to talk. But before she talks he turns back to the others and gave them a help-me look. Then Clyde and Liam noticed it and walk over to him.

 _"Eh... Look Lincoln back where... This guy..."_ Liam said pointed towards Chandler who still looks down to the ground. _"tried to apologizes to you... you.. you know."_ he stutters and Lincoln looked over to Nathan who dumbfounded stares at Liam. Then the white-haired boy turns back to Liam who now ask fully looked at him.

 _"Look Lincoln long Story short. We wanted to help you to turn back to us."_ Lisa said and Lincoln and Nathan made the same question fully expression towards her and the others. After a moment of silence Nathan began start to look mad and broke the silence.

 _"Oh I see. You guys wanted to break Lincoln's and my friendship right ?"_ Nathan said crossed his arms and the group and even Chandler were shocked. _"What? what are you talking about ?"_ Ronnie Anne sternly asked.

 _"You guys are planing to broke up our friendship and..."_ Brady said but suddenly got interrupted by Lola. _"Look we don't know what's your Problem L-..." "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! I'm Talking right now."_ The Daryl-look alike yelled and everyone were quiet. Even Lincoln was but then he puts a hand on his shoulder and turns back to the group.

 _"I think it's better we get going okay guys ? I think we should talk about that later but first I planned with Nathan to go to the Arcade. See ya."_ Lincoln said and left them with Nathan. Everyone were looking to each other and suddenly Lucy walked over to Chandler who was looking confusingly to her.

 _"So you wanted to help us ? what's your plan to do ?"_ the younger Goth asked and Chandler starts to think and opens his bag from his shoulders. In the meantime Ronnie, Papa, Clyde and Lola were looking at Lucy and clenched their fists. But Haiku was coming to them from the behind and got their attention by put her hands on Ronnie's and Clyde's fist.

 _"We should give him a second chance."_

* * *

 **Yeah sorry again for this Short chapter but today I'm feeling extremely sick and I'm bored but in the same time i couldn't concentrate because of my shitty floating Nose or my throat UUUUUUUUUUGH! :D**

 **However I hope you've liked this Chapter and yeah today I'm TRYING to continue the Chapters of my other Fanfics and maybe today comes the next Chapter of Deep Inside but first I'm gonna clean my nose :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession & Nightmares

**A long time ago. A write named DyFo-Storytime started a FanFic about a Loud House Story which showed Lincoln with mentally issues and his problems of being bullied by Chandler and his Gang but then one day everything went to far and for him and he let out all of his anger and grief out of his bullies. BLA BLA BLA**

 **Yeah another Chapter is finally out of DEEP INSIDE and don't worry my children. White x Purple is also next on the list ... Let's just say wait until tomorrow he he (nervous chuckle) However today we gonna how Lincoln's journey continues and will he ever forgive Chandler who's now trying to help him. We'll see.**

 **Oh by the way I almost forgot the Playlist.**

 _ **Green Day - 21 Guns**_ For the first part

 _ **Outlast 2 Soundtrack: River Ambient Theme 1**_

 _ **Outlast 2 Soundtrack: Heretic Tension theme 2**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Confession and Nightmares**

 **Month and days Earlier**

Luna was together with Tabby, Sam, George and Susanne in George's garage and just ended their jamming Session and were enjoying the Root Beer together except of Tabby who was drinking a Soda. Sam noticed the sad expression her girlfriends face and also on her little friend. Sam gazed over to George and Susanne who also had the same worried expression on their faces like her. Even they couldn't see on Susanne's face because she also has like Lucy bangs in front of her eyes, but they could notice that she was worrying while she was leaning in her boyfriends chest. Everything was silent ,except the radio in the background which played _21 Guns_ from Green Day, until Susanne broke the ice.

 _"Is something wrong with you two ?"_ She asked with her quiet raspy voice, and made both of them snapping out of their mind and come back to reality.

Both now were a bit shocked but then looked at each other and sighed. _"Uh it's nothing just ... we've had some sunken days behind us."_ Luna said and took a sip from her bottle. Tabby just agreed with her and nodded. Sam scooted over to her girlfriend with her chair and Luna could help then just lean her head on her blonde love shoulder and sigh again.

 _"Listen you two now you can tell us everything. We're here for you two, we're like ... a family right ?"_ Sam said and took a glance over to the couple who were now approaching them and comforted both on their backs. _"Yeah. Look luvs we knew each other for a long time now and we even know our deepest and most_ _awkward secrets, So there's no thing to be embarrassed of it right."_ George said while comforting both backs in the same time. It was then when Tabby starts remembering the words of Lincoln's words back at the cafeteria. _'Please do me a favor and leave me alone ok.'_ Tabby could hold it anymore and starts sniffing a bit and tear up. Now everyone even Luna who mostly understood why she's crying about.

After a moment of breaking down and comforting, the young little british girls could calm herself down and found herself in a group hug of her friends. After they let go of her Luna and Tabby finally explained what happened a few days ago and it shocked all of them what they heard. That was also the reason why a few of the students in High School went viral at that day. None of them ever had ever thought that Luna's little brother Lincoln who always was a kind, cute, cool, happy and loyal one, could to to someone and also send him into a coma. But what also shocked was what even the Loud rocker's eyes went wide is that Tabby was confessing that she had a crush at him.

* * *

 **Today**

Lincoln gasp while he shot up from his sleep and was hyperventilating while looking around his room. But he managed to calm himself and lowered his head and sighed that it was just a nightmare. He then stood up from his bed and went out of his room to drink something but instead facing the hallway, he faces ... a forest ?

 _"What the -..."_ he mutters and stepped a few steps into the forest until the door behind him shut. He jumped and quickly turned around and was now more shocked as before. The door was gone. All he could see was a giant rock face in front of him. After he turned around. Lincoln then starts wandering through the woods and arrived on a giant lake in front of him. He recognized the lake. It was from the Royal Woods National Park nearby the Football field.

Lincoln then planned to go back home even he don't know how he just came here. Maybe Sleepwalking or Nathan and he went here and Lincoln just slept in. That's what the Loud boy thinking. After tired to trying to surrounding the Lake he took a break and looked up into the clearly night sky and starts thinking of how to get over the Lake. Swimming could be possibly but he's not Lynn so No. A boat. Yeah he needs a Boat or a raft. So after that he looks up and could notice a boat house in the distance. How did he not noticed it before, maybe of the fog who was creeping around the woods.

Once he arrived at the House, he kicked open the door and to his luck. A boat was floating in there. Lincoln didn't hesitate to take the paddle and climbing inside the Boat and starts floating of. He also took a Lantern with him for if maybe someone is seeing him and avoiding a crash with another even it's Night, he knew there people out there like Mr. Grouse who were doing night fishing.

After two minutes of paddling he notices that the Fog has become thicker and thicker, Lincoln also could also assume that he might have heard some knocking underneath his boat which shuddered him by thinking of people underneath him. But then suddenly he heard a creepy strange noise in the fog which made him flinch and quickly stopped from paddling. And then ...

 **Knock Knock BOOOM**

Suddenly the pounding on the boat came back and it became more aggressive than before. The white-haired boy starts breathing heavily and cursing words like. _"Shit. Fuck"_ under his whisper tone and was about to paddle faster but then a hand rose from the water and pulled the paddle inside of it and disappeared into the dark deep. Lincoln was now more scared then before and tried not to move any muscle while he's holding the Lantern in his hand. But then suddenly he's hearing a sound of racing water behind and he turns around but couldn't see something through the Mist, but then suddenly a big wave came towards him and threw the Loud boy out of his boat.

" _FUUUUCK!"_ Lincoln screamed and splashed inside the cold water. The wave spanned him around until he finally had the control of his body again and tried to get dive up. During he was diving up he could recognize some figures in the waters who wear some familiar clothes to him. But he ignored it and just wanted to breath again. After he was out in the air again. He looked around to find the boat and finally he could see and was about to swim towards it but he got stopped by a carpet of dead fish and bodies of people he now could examining better. Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw those are the dead rotting bodies of his family and friends also bodies of Chandler and his bullies were floating around the water. The Loud was just disgusted and shocked of this scene and just wanted to get out of this water and just crawled and crawled and crawled until he turned around and sees that those bodies stars to moaning and swimming toward him. With the rotting looks on their face and their moaning reminds him of Zombies and they were acting like Zombies. Lincoln could stop feeling his heart pumping almost exploding inside his chest and he starts crawling faster and faster after he managed to reach the boat. Lincoln then climbs inside the Boat and looks back to his "Zombie" family, friends and bullies.

Leni, Luna, Clyde, Chandler, Tabby, Ronnie, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Rusty, Polly etc. were just rotting bodies who now tried to reach to him, but Lincoln is not after that and tried to paddle with his hands to get outside as soon as possible but then suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him back into the water. Once he eves back in he could now took a glance to them who dragged him inside the water.

Nathan and himself also in the Zombie look were now trying to bite him and the other enjoyed him and pulled him into the deep. Lincoln tried to get free from their grips but their bites and their strength were to heavy for him. He could feel that his air is going to leave him and he get's pulled deeper and deeper.

* * *

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ He screamed and shot up and could see he was back in his room again.

Lincoln was now tearing and touched his forehead from the pain he has and curled up in a ball at the corner of his bed.

 _"Trust no-oneTrustno-oneTrustno-oneTrustno-oneTrustno-oneTrustno-one"_ he repeated while he was hyperventilating and crying in his bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

**For a atmospheric Ambience here are a few Songs for this Chapter:**

 _ **EELS - I like the way this is going**_ for the opening

 ** _Logan : Soundtrack - X24_** for the fight part

 _ **The Shining : Soundtrack - The Awaking of Jacob**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Changes**

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_** This annoying Sound is really not the best Thing you wanna hear after a grusome night like Lincoln had. With a growling under the Blanket he reached over for the clock and turned it off. After this he was lying there for a few seconds which turned into minutes. Then suddenly a knock on the door woke him up again and he stares directly at his door, where he made eye contact with Lola.

She was Standing at the door frame still with her night gown on. The only Loud Boy noticed her Body language and it showed something he never had seen on Lola. She acts shy, light frightened. She does not even look at him anymore and changed her glance towards the floor. Lincoln was a bit worried and sat up.

 _"What's wrong Lola ?"_ He asked and pattened next to him on the mattress which to signaling her that he wants her next to him. First she hesistated a bit but then she made her way and then climbed inside his bed next to him. Lincoln then brought her in a hug and waits for a responds from his younger sister.

 _"I ... I ... just wanna check on you because I heard you crying last night."_ The princessy twin said in a shy, quiet tone. Lincoln thought about the Moment and even he hated it to do it to one of his Family members or friends, he decided to lie. _"Ah don't worry Lola, I ... just ... I'm ok."_

 _"Oh ... ok."_ Lola responded. After this an awkward Moment of silence filled the room and Lincoln was still hugging his Little Sister who was now in the erge to cry. Lincoln was about to say soemthing but then suddenly Lola embrassed him in a tight hug and started to sob and cry in his Shirt.

 _"I'm ... I'm so sorry Linky. ( **Sniff** ) I'm s-s...sorry for everything I've done to ( **Sniff** ) y-y-you." _

Seeing and Hearing his Little Sister crying, broke his heart, Lincoln always wanna see his Family happy and not moody or even depressed so with all his love and brotherhood he comforted her with a tight hug and a few kisses on her head. _"Shhh Shhh. It's ok Lola, It's ok. I'm not mad at you."_ He said in a comfort voice but from all the crying she didn't catched that, so he uses his fingers to lift her head so that she can look at him in the eyes. Once both made eye contact again, he puts a warm smile and wipes the tears from her face with his fingers.

 _"I'm not mad at you. I accept you the way you are. Even there are few moments which burned me but still I always forgave you. You're my Little princess and there's nothing in the world I would trade you or the others. I even see my friends as a Family and I love them in a friendship way. So don't bully yourself down for all those acts you've made. I'll always love you guys."_ Lincoln said with his warm smile. Lola who was now crying in happieness hugged him again and never felt so safe in her Brothers arms before. It's like she never wants to let him go. Even Lincoln enjoyed this and happy to see his Sister smiling again.

In the meantime to their unknown, Lori and Luna were on the other side of the door and heard everything of what just happened. They both looked at each other with smile on their faces of hoping that their Brother could be himself again.

* * *

The morning went on and all the Louds were having breakfast downstairs and were barely talking. One reason was because some were still dead tired and others were just ... not in the mood to talk or even listen to someone like Luan or Lynn Sr. who were trying to cheer them up. Lori and Luna were the only ones on the table who looked optimistic but still they feel that feeling of sadness inside them. Lola on the other hand felt really relieved and wasn't able to let go of her big and own brother since both of them were sitting next together and enjoying their meal.

It was time to go and like always Lincoln was usually the last one but in the last time he chose to walk to school since he wanted some more time plus he needs to talk to Nathan. On his way, Lincoln thought about his nightmare last night. He never thought that he really dreamed of something like that and if so what was the real meaning behind this dream.

 _"Ugh. I should've asked Lucy or Haiku about it. Maybe they could help."_ Lincoln mutters to himself while he was still focusing on his path. Until he felt someone patting on his shoulder behind him which makes him turn around. First he thought he would face Clyde or Nathan but no. Once he turned around he faces two persons he never hoped he would see them again.

 _"Well Hank what we got here ?"_

 _"Albino Loud who got us busted from Halloween what a pleasure to meet you again."_

Lincoln could feel his heartbeat was raising, he instantly turns around and started to run but in a second Hawk was able to catch him and with this it started.

 _"Woawohoho Where do you wanna go Albino Boy ?"_

 _"Yeah we have a lot to do with you"_

A fist smashed the Loud in the face, makes him fall to the ground.

" _This time you have no-one to help you out."_

Another fist on his nose then another one, another one, another one. Lincoln tired his best to dodge all those fists tries to hide his face but nothing helped. Then he felt a heavy pain in his rips. Hank kicks him again and this time he could feel something was cracking inside him. Lincoln screamed, cried, begged to stop but more kicks and fists were hammering his Body. Lincoln just laid there bloody and bruised on the floor and hoped that...

No. he doesn't want them to win this. He could feel the Anger coming, the highpitched Sound in his ear. The hate and he sees him.

Nathan was running towards him for help and dropkicked Hank from the side. Lincoln immediately turned around and hit Hawk on his eye and managed to kick him on his stomach. Nathan then started to beat the hell out of Hank with every hit he got while Lincoln stompled on Hawk's Body like a filled Garbage Container.

He was releaved.

* * *

 _"And with this technique, The Egyptians build the Pyramids or People say so because no-one excatly knows how..."_

The class had started and like yesterday Mrs. Johnson had started a new topic for history lesson about the ancient Egypts and their kingdom and stuff. Most of the students were interested about the Sphinx or Cleopatra etc. others on the other hand would really love to go home and never return in school. But a few students had another thing in mind which made them worried. Clyde,Rusty,Liam,Zach,Flat,Papa,Ronnie and Christina and even a few other students like Christina or the new girl they recently befriended with Stella were thinking about their white haired friend. But also in other classes others from the group were paying more attention on how to help Lincoln than to concentrate on the lesson.

Meanwhile in Johnsons Class she was about to tell a few theories about the pyramids but then someone opened the door without knocking on it and it got everyone's attention. First it just revealed a opened door and everyone could hear soemone was breathing heavily and moaned a little. Then out of nowhere a full bruised figure had entered the room and just wanted to sit on his table and hoped this day would pass fast. Then another figure who also looked a bit bruised but not that worse like the other one, speed walking enters the room and helped the white haired boy on his desk.

The whole class where shocked of how they both looked especially Lincoln. Mrs. Johnson immediately went to his place and carefully helped Nathan by helping Linc. After both were able to sat him down she commands a student to get the Nurse as fast as they can and without hesitation he was gone. Back with Lincoln he could feel something isn't good with his stomach it hurts so bad and he wasn't able to breath right but he didn't care about it. He could feel the euphoria inside of him. The Feeling that he was relieved of hurting someone. He could feel that all his Frustration his Anger is gone and that because ...

he hurt someone.

 _"Lincoln ?"_

Nathan was right. Show no mercy.

 _"Lincoln ?"_

This world is cold and ignorant. Everyone is looking for themselves.

 _"Lincoln, can you hear me ?"_

Why should he help and forgive others when everyone are bullying him, laugh at him. Make him look like a weak pussy.

 ** _Snip_** _"Lincoln ?"_ Suddenly a snip brought him back to reality and he didn't noticed that he was the Center of the Attention. Everyone were looking at him. In front of him was the School Nurse and like the others she got a worried look while she was flashing his one black eye with her pen light.

To his left and right were Ronnie Anne and Tabby Holding his Hand while Nathan had both of his Hands on his shoulders. Clyde and Girl Jordan were helping the Nurse by bandaging him and desinfect the wounds. The White haired Loud took another look at everyone until the heavy pain started to hurt like hell and then without hesitation

 _"Lincoln ? Linc. No stay with us. Don't fall asleep Linc..."_

Blackness.


End file.
